Sora
Sora is the main protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts series. He is set to appear in the first episode of Total Warfare, where he will be pit against Link from The Legend of Zelda. History Originating from the world of Destiny Islands, Sora was a child who had coveted to cruise past his minor home alongside his two companions Riku and Kairi, particularly due to the latter's mysterious history of having existed from another world. One day while resting during the evening, Sora got up to the sound of thunder storms went to go investigate the rafts he and his two companions have made. However, it took a turn for the bad for the young boy as he saw beings made of darkness overrunning the island. It was there that he had lost both of his friends to the darkness: one corrupted from it, the other disappearing into it. Sora almost fell prey to the clutches of the darkness, yet destiny had different arrangements for him as he got an odd key molded like weapon called a keyblade, a weapon formed from the realm of light that he used to destroy the darkness that had surrounded the island. He then came face to face with a giant being but before he can finish his fight with said being, Sora was then swept away by the darkness. Sora was later awaken by a random dog. Feeling sluggish, Sora took in his environment, winding up in a place remote and not commonplace to him by any means. Getting himself settled, Sora set off to investigating the entire place, not knowing of the numerous adventures hat lies ahead from him arriving on this new world and beyond. Total Warfare Info. Background *Age: ~17 *Weight: ??? *Height: ??? *One of the Seven Guardians of Light *Born on Destiny Island *Has a mom still waiting for him Keyblade *By channeling one's strength of heart, the user can summon a Keyblade to use in battle. **Sora's Keyblade is the Kingdom Key. *Through use of the Keyblade, the user is granted increased strength, speed, durability, and increased magical power, as well as access to special abilities, like turning your keyblade into a bike or whip. **As of KH3D, Sora has not demonstrated such special abilities. *The Keyblade's signature ability is the power to open or close any lock or door, be it to a physical object, to the heart of a person or world, or to a gate or pathway between worlds. *The Keyblade is especially effective against creatures of the darkness. Ultima Weapon *Forged by the Moogles. *Nearly four times more powerful than the Kingdom Key. **Has double its range. Other Keyblades *Olympia - A combo-mod Keyblade capable of powerful blows. Its forces let you crush through adversary defenses. *Lion Heart - A gunmetal grey keyblade that slightly increases Sora's magical power and greatly increases his physical power. *Two Become One - A blade like Keyblade that bears great physical and magical power and can increase Sora's durability at critical conditions or take half damage at critical levels. Keyblade Techniques *Ars Arcanum - Sora attacks his enemies with a flurry of powerful attacks, typically thirteen in number. *Explosion - Generates a blast of magic that damages surrounding enemies *Lethal Frame - Sora stops time around an enemy, and slashes them several times, and resumes the flow of time, resulting in the stacked damage of his attacks destroying them. *Ragnarok/Infinity - Sora performs an aerial attack combo and then uses his Keyblade to charge up energy in the air. Then, the energy releases homing projectiles onto his enemies. *Ripple Drive - It allows the user to unleash an aura attack that damages surrounding enemies. *Sonic Blade/Rave - It allows Sora execute a number of successive thrusting attacks. *Strike Raid - Preforms a series of 5 keyblade throws at the enemy, with the final throw being more powerful. Magic *Firaga - Sora shoots out a ball of fire that ignite his enemies on fire. In Kingdom Hearts ll, this becomes a rotating ring of fire that incinerates nearby enemies to flames. *Blizzaga - Ice spell. Shoots a burst of ice that can hit multiple enemies in a row. *Thundaga - A thunder based spell. Allows Sora to cast lightning bolts from the sky to rain down on his enemies. *Aeroga - Allows Sora to create a wind barrier around him that halves any damage he takes while it's active. In later games, Sora can also use this to blow enemies away from him while also dealing damage in the process. *Magnega - Magnet based spell which when used, creates a vortex of magnetic force that draws in Sora's enemies and deals continuous damage while doing so. *Graviga - Gravity based spell that sends enemies floating in a miniture "event horizon" that crushes enemies, taking out some of their health and leaving them in a temporary defenseless state. *Curaga - A healing spell that allows Sora to heal all his wounds, heal his friends and allies, and can even revive them back to full health in battle. *Reflega - A defensive spell which when used, can greatly lessen the impact of an attack. If it successfully guards an attack, the barrier unleashes a spray of light as it disperses, dealing damage equal to the enemies attack power to anything hit by the light. This spell however is not an absolute defense, as if it is bombarded with powerful attacks in quick succession, it will fail. *Stopaga - Sora's Time spell. Allows him to stop time around the space of a single enemy. The advanced high tier version of it has a larger AOE range, allowing Sora to also stop time around nearby enemies as well. How long Sora can stop time for is dependent to how much mana he has on him prior to the spells activation. At most he can stop time for 8 seconds. *Once More nd Second Cance - Guarantees that Sora stay's alive with 1 HP left. Flowmotion/Freeflow Action *It allows Sora to traverse their surrounding environments with great ease when they interact with certain environmental elements. *Using Flowmotion, Sora and Riku can jump off of walls, grind rails, leap great heights, and dynamically attack opponents. *Sora can also naturally glide. Transformations *Limit Form - Gives access to all of his Limit Breaks and can use them freely at any time. (Most were Mentioned in Keyblade Techniques). Feats *Fought against and defeated/stalemated Sephiroth......twice. *Has also fought against other Final Fantasy characters such as Squall Leonhart, Tifa Lockghart, Yuffie Kisraragi, and even Cloud Strife himself. *Survived being in the Realm of Darkness for a certain amount of time while fighting Xehanort's Heartless, Ansem. *Has taken on several of Disney's most powerful, ruthless and evilest villains. Among them being Maleficent, Jafar, and Hades. *Fought and defeated Hercules when he wasn't holding back. *Fought against Organization Xlll's most powerful member and leader Xemnas, Xehanort's Nobody **Had also fought him on their first encounter when Sora was "incomplete". As in when he didn't had Roxas, who is his nobody, within him *Was responsible for most of the members of Organization Xlll's demise *Along with a renewed Riku, fought and defeated an empowered Xemnas after he absorbed an incomplete Kingdom Hearts. **A full Kingdom Hearts is capable of restoring at least a few hundred worlds, worlds being Planets going by the game cosmetology. Though to be fair, this was a man-made version of KH, as the real one is supposedly a lot more powerful than the one shown in KHlI *Fought against Larxene who's fast enough to create clones of herself through pure speed *Along with Riku, reacted to a surrounding array of laser blasts with no way out but to constantly reflect and block the attacks *Capable of keeping up with the likes of Twilight Xemnas, Sephiroth, Cloud Strife, etc. *Was able to continue to fight even after having some of his life force drained by Twilight Xemnas Weaknesses *He’s proven to be very naive, and just plain unwise at times.* *Has time limits on his drive form. *His mana is not infinite and if used up, will need to wait some time before he can cast magic spells again. *Using his Cure spell seems to take away all of his mana regardless of how much he has at the time. *Doesn't normally have Drive Forms when alone *Sora's power is derivative from the number off connections he has. If those ties were cut, his power would plummet, Trivia Category:Combatants Category:Heroes Category:Square-Enix Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:JRPG characters Category:Disney